


The Time Lost Between the Past and the Future

by Black_OneLove



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_OneLove/pseuds/Black_OneLove
Summary: Something has happened to Ko, he is a 35+ year old adult but ..... is trapped inside his 6-11 year old body!He doesn't remember exactly what happened, everything was normal up to a point......But what is this?Ko has become a cynical, sarcastic and bitter adult.Will his circle of friends, family and villains endure this phase in him?, What happened to Ko to make him end up like this?, oh and that's not all, the people who know him now will do anything to protect him.The past and the future will be in constant disagreement.And what explanation does Ko have to give?
Kudos: 11





	1. Tko

**Author's Note:**

> This work has various topics on moral issues, growth issues, trauma, judgment, emotional maturity and the like.
> 
> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

Ko opened his eyes, with his tired and cold eyes he explored the place, he searched if his wrists were tied or even his feet, with his tongue he tried to taste any intoxicating liquid like a drug or worse. There was nothing, he was clean without any substance in his body which was in a bed. He cursed himself in his mind and stood up, and his body was wrapped in the warm blankets of a bed that was very familiar. He blinked to see through the darkness, after several years of conducting missions in the dark his vision had improved, pessimistically he looked at the walls that were full of photographs where before he had been a happy child but that was left behind. Now there were only painful memories of bitterness and hypocrisy. 

With annoyance he removed the covers and got out of bed cautiously with a rather agile jump, with distaste he looked at the children's pajamas that he was wearing, he rolled his eyes at his terrible taste in dressing since he was a child and his eyes moved quickly to the room where he heard the slight snoring of his "mother".

There was no time to lose, how had he stopped several years ago in the past? The last thing he remembers is getting in the way of a lethal ray that was going straight to ...

But immediately the machine overheated and exploded sending everyone nearby flying. Then a light hit him and ... he woke up in the house of his miserable childhood.

Why miserable will you ask?

Well, it took a lot of triggers for him to change his personality to a sour, burlesque and just plain bitter.

This was not the time to drown in the tears of the past, he had to go back to his own time now. 

But how?

He didn't trust in Red Action, that bully was a good-for-nothing useless.

Boxman? Not even in his worst dreams.

Dendy? Definitely not.

Professor Venomous? He should be out of his mind to approach that cretin.

So what? He should wait for a miracle? It would be the best option in all cases. Or he could also contact the one man he totally trusted with his life.

Kenny McAllen. 

Ko smiled. That man got him out of many troubles, made him see the harsh reality, he was his support when no one else was there for him and supported him.

But he had to be careful, Kenny was a lethal man if he put his mind to it, his years at Point weren't wasted even when he lost an arm.

It would be really hard to convince old Kenny but he would try anyway.

Well, his stay in the past was going to last a short time but that didn't mean that he should be like a scrawny and weak child, Ko began to develop real muscles when he trained several hours with Kenny, that man definitely knew how to get the best of him. He immediately took off his pajamas and dressed in a white T-shirt and those horrible shorts that he had used for so long.

Before leaving, he made sure his mother was still asleep, closed the door quietly, and began doing several sets of push-ups in the garden.

Ko would go back to his timeline at any cost.

. 

After several hours of training the sun had risen, with its position in the sky Ko guessed that it must be an hour before the bodega was opened.

\- Honey! In an hour before Mr. Gar will open the bodega! Come here to enjoy a delicious breakfast! -

Ko growled and unconsciously showed his sharp teeth which had become more pointed than the Professor or Buttman, he felt a slight prick on his lips and small lines of blood trickled down from his mouth.

The reason for his annoyance was his own mother, Carol, who had been a good mom but that all changed when he turned 13-17 years old. A horrible feeling of bitterness and pain grew in him, and not only her, also Mr. Gar.

He had already gone through that, he was not going to waste his energy on absurd things, he wanted to return to the perfect future that he had created himself with the cost of thousands of tears and painful moments.

\- Pumpkin, are you okay? Why are you still out here? -

Carol left the house when she saw that her son had not entered, she thought that he had not heard her but she let out a little gasp when she saw blood come out of his mouth.

\- Ko! What happened? Did you hurt yourself with something? Did someone hit you? If it was someone tell me who did it to give him what he deserved! -

\- Mom ... okay, nothing happened, I was just training -

Carol recoiled a bit at Ko's tone, he sounded ... different.

\- Are you sure Ko? -

\- Yes mom, I'll go inside to clean up me and have breakfast - Ko turns around and enters the house without waiting for a response from her mom.

\- Okay ...- Carol says slightly and unsure.

. 

Ko is in the bathroom, he looks at his reflection in the mirror, he himself felt unpleasant, he was not talking about his body as a growing child, he was referring to himself, his way of acting, speaking, expressing himself and thinking when he was that age.

But he couldn't even predict how things would be after wishing everyone had the best time of their lives, after fixing the mess that he himself caused just by wanting to be with his "dad" and meet him, when in reality he was a jerk for joining an alter-ego that he created and managed his body at will.

Ko had not only been a victim, he had also been ... Tko.

He immediately let out a surprised gasp, Tko. Desperately Ko tried to speak to him through his mind, but received no response.

After what happened, the two have become very close, they became the same being, the two of them needed each other. Ko was patience while Tko was fury and they did excellent teamwork.

Besides, Tko was with him there for him before he met Kenny, just as he needed someone he knew while he got out of the mess of time travel.

\- Ko, are you still there? Is everything alright pumpkin? -

Carol asked, knocking on the door. Ko comes down from the small stairs and opens. - Yes, but ... I think I don't feel well, maybe I overdid myself with the exercise -

\- It's okay love, I'll call Eugene and tell him that you won't go to work today -

\- thanks....Mom -

Carol walks away while he closes the door again. He takes his old cell phone with the frog figure protector and looks at the date.

He remembered that in a few days he would know the identity of his father but moments before he himself had left Tko locked in the depths of his mind as punishment.

Ko could have become a listless and mocking man of life but when it came to someone extremely important to him he felt his heart bend in pain. Despite being united and that things have gone well for many years, he regretted having also been one of the people who hurt Tko, with his forearm he wiped the hot tears from her face and with decision he promised himself that he would solve the problems.

. 

A couple of hours later.

\- Ko, I would feel calmer if you stayed at home resting -

Carol says when she sees her son about to leave.

\- Don't worry mom, I'll just go near the forest, I would feel good with some fresh air -

\- Ok, if you need anything do not hesitate to call me -

\- I'll take it into consideration, I'll see you later, bye! -

Ko quickly left the house couldn't wait any longer, he needed to fix things now.

The strength in his short legs that he developed over the years was still there, his adult body had given him incredible stamina, but now he was a weak little boy who would not be like this for long with that aspect, Ko ran several kilometers to the entrance of the forest, looked for a small place clear of the sight of others and especially of "Shadowy Figure"

After ensuring that he was alone, he sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and concentrated on entering his mind, the trip would be hard but it would bring Tko back ...

Ko opened his eyes, the place was just as he remembered it, dark, empty, lonely and cold. A few meters away was the house and in front of him was the screen where he saw through her eyes. He concentrated and summoned the elevator which appeared immediately, entered his Interior and sent the order to go to the bottom. The doors closed and he felt the movement of going down.

... 

When the doors were opened, Ko left with firm steps, that place was darker than he remembered, he felt hatred and remorse towards himself for his cowardice, He had been a stupid and a jerk with Tko who became his partner and friend after the events with the Professor Venomous, the two of them would return home together. 

Ko came out of his thoughts when a beam of energy was directed in his direction, he was almost hit but he managed to dodge it just in time. On the floor he saw the pieces of cookie, then he looked up and there was Tko locked in a volatile energy field with his face hidden in his legs trembling and his eyes filled with tears.

Ko felt worse than before. - TKO! - He yelled with all his might.

His counterpart looked up and changed deeply, his features hardened, his eyes showing anger and burning pain.

\- YOU! - He says hardening his voice with bitterness and acidity. - YOU WILL PAY FOR LEAVING ME HERE! -

Tko undoes her energy field and lands in front of her good counterpart making the ground shake, Ko is not in the least intimidated.

\- What have you come for!? You came to make fun of me!? You want my powers!? Don't even think about it Ko, you won't have anything from me without fighting me! -

\- If you want to fight then I will, I just want to talk to you Tko -

\- Don't bother me Ko! Do you think you can leave and leave me here!? Well, I have bad news for you! I will do whatever it takes to get out of here and you and nobody can stop me! -

Tko threw the first punch but Ko dodged it. Then another blow came but he pushed his face aside. As his alter-ego threw kicks and punches, Ko concentrated on dodging every move, all he wanted to accomplish was exhaust Tko and he did after a few minutes.

\- stop moving silly! - Tko threw fists of power, Ko moved quickly in a series of somersaults until he was at a safe distance.

\- I'm not going to give up Tko, I need to talk to you -

\- GOOD LUCK WITH THAT BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE! -

Tko flew through the air wrapped in his turbo energy and launched himself against Ko who had taken a fighting position.

He waited for the right moment and when Tko's blow was near he stepped aside and took his alter-ego's shirt, in a nimble movement he crashed his body against the ground applying his developed strength.

Tko tries to catch air by coughing and by releasing the pressure from his lungs, the movement Ko made against him had left him immobile for brief moments. If he was honest with himself, that counterattack had hurt a lot. Since when had Ko become clever like that?

Tko comes out of his thoughts when he feels that Ko picks him up by taking his arm and supporting it against his neck as well as hugging his waist for extra support. Immediately he makes the two go to the elevator.

\- What do you think you're doing? I'm not done with you yet! -

\- I know, but what I'm about to tell you is really important and I need you to be in your best physical and emotional state, I'm also getting you out of here, you won't spend another minute in this place ...-

The two "children" enter the elevator, at no time did Ko separate from Tko and never let go of his grip.

. 

Ko left Tko in the bean bag that was in the living room of the house, with his imagination summoned nursing supplies such as alcohol, bandages and disinfectant. He did not wait for a word from his alter-ego and he himself took care of healing his wounds. Tko groaned in pain and irritation.

\- Why are you doing this? You better get out before my fist loosens all your teeth ...-

\- I do it because I care about you Tko ....-

\- lie! You don't care about me! All you want is to get rid of me! - Tko shouts with her broken voice - for you I'm just a big mistake that shouldn't have existed, everything was going so well between us until you threw me like a piece of garbage in the darkest part of your mind! -

Ko closes his eyes at Tko's words, they were too much for him, in his own mind he remembered when he saw the weaker and more vulnerable side of him when they were both children. _"I didn't want to be born Ko! Why can't you understand it!?"_

The desperate voice and that pair of tear-filled eyes broke Ko's heart into adulthood.

Tko was going to say something else but when he saw the thick tears that fell on Ko's face he was silent and stunned.

\- You are right Tko .... I did not know how to deal with you, I am a horrible person who treated you terrible, all I wanted was to get rid of something that a fucking did - Tko was surprised that Ko cursed someone - Not only did he hurt me, but also you, Shadowy Figure cannot take all the credit because I am the same or much worse than him for what I did to you myself ... -

Ko put his hands to cover his face, he hated being seen crying, the last time he showed himself like that in front of someone was when he was in front of the Professor months later and everything went to hell.

The words of the Professor or his "dad" hurt him a lot when he was 14-17 years old, that same man who had a bond with him did not hesitate for a moment to despise him.

\- I do not expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I am sorry for all the damage I did to you, you were afraid of being alone locked here while I was dealing with several things at the same time when you were the one who needed the most help, I'm really sorry Tko -

Ko wipes his tears with his forearm, he immediately lets out a groan of pain due to the blow to his head, the one responsible was Tko who looked at him annoyed.

\- I will only say two things, first, don't you dare compare yourself to that Shadowy Figure trash, I will never forgive you if you say that again, he is an idiot while you are a fool and second, don't think me as someone weak, in any moment I was going to finally escape ... -

\- Tko, if I have learned something it is that you are stronger than me in other ways, not only in power, you are more than that because I know it more than anyone, and before I could imagine it you became someone really important to me...... - Ko got up from the ground - **Tko, you are loved and appreciated! -**

He lunged at his alter-ego who was immobile, squeezed him into a tight hug.

_"You are loved and appreciated ...."_

_"You are loved and appreciated ...."_

_"Loved"_

_"Appreciated"_

Ko was going to free Tko until he feels his own waist being surrounded by two arms and his shoulder feels wet, Tko was crying. He himself intensified his embrace, his alter-ego imitated his action. Ko had wanted so badly to say those words to Tko head on and not in his mind like a nonexistent sentence, he had finally succeeded. 

They were like that in that position until it was enough for both of them. Ko lets out a heavy sigh, what he was going to say next would take a long time.

\- Tko, I need you to listen to me very well, you are the only one I trust and I need your support more than anyone at this time ...-

\- What is it? Do you want me to hit someone? Did that stupid Boxmore baby come back? Or did Point come back for more? - He asks showing his teeth and at the same time a smile with his fist wrapped in flames violets. 

\- No, it's much more than that .... Tko, I don't know exactly what happened, everything was normal with our life but suddenly something happened ...-

\- What are you talking about? Be more specific ...-

\- I know who is Shadowy Figure ... -

\- WHAT?! -

\- And that's not all, Tko ....- Ko closed his eyes and then opened them, his gaze had changed and showed hardness - this is not my true self, I am an adult trapped in the body of a child, currently We have 35 years old, not 6-11 years old ....-

Tko slightly opened her mouth in disbelief, he was going to say something but couldn't articulate a word.

\- you see, it all started like this ... -

. 

After a couple of "hours" of chatting, Tko had petrified expression, at first she thought Ko had hit his head or worse. However, he did not see amusement in her eyes, which in a way were totally different than before. All the information had been like a derailed train, his mind tried to process everything.

\- So ... Shadowy Figure is actually the Professor Venomous who is our "dad" ...-

\- Yes -

\- who years ago he was LaserBlast, but he thought he was mediocre and tried to get more power ... -

\- Yes -

\- then in an accident he lost his powers, he heard what mommy said about him and decided to disappear for several years ... -

\- Yes -

\- then he created Shadowy Figure that he didn't even know existed, he used you to create me and to help him attack all those who had powers ... and I was so hurt that I had been used by him that I destroyed everyone.... -

-..... -

Tko looked at his hands, he had turned into someone really worse than the man who was his dad.

\- damn coward! - Tko hit the ground with his fists holding back her sobs. - What have I become!? ...-

\- you're not a killer Tko! -

\- Look at me Ko! I became a danger! I destroyed everyone in the Plaza! For a moment I thought that everything you were saying was just nonsense until you showed me your memories! I am a monster. ..! -

\- What you did was under his influence, he encouraged you to do it, you were very annoyed with me and with everyone, all you wanted was to be with someone who valued and appreciated you, he took advantage of that so that you destroy everything, In the end he revealed himself and you were badly injured because he only used you .... -

Ko wrapped Tko in another hug more comforting than the last. - After the disaster I finally found what helped me a lot to calm our anger -

\- what thing? -

\- You know, it's the old tape recorder with the song that mom used to sing to us -

Tko looked at the ground with shame. - In the end I realized what we are, we are both ourselves, you and me become the best version of ourselves, we are both one -

Tko felt warmth settle into her cold and hard heart. - So ... did everything end well? -

\- yes, the President of the Universe helped a lot -

\- What!?, The real president of the Universe!?, Is in serious !? - 

Ko nodded more calmly until Tko asked the following - and what happened to that unhappy one of our Father? -

Ko's calm went down the drain - he got what he wanted, his own planet to destroy everything and conquer it with Fink by his side - he finishes saying and looks at the ground with bitterness and disgust in his voice

Tko looks into Ko's eyes with hatred, revulsion, disgust and pain. Had something else happened with him? - What happened next? You still have to explain to me about the supposed time travel -

Ko feels a heavy lump in his throat. - You better see them for yourself .... - He makes a large screen appear and sits next to Tko, darkening his gaze.

Tko wasn't sure what he was going to see next, but he wasn't going to back down now. The screen shows Ko totally different, his skin is more tan, his headband and hands are magenta and a small sharp tooth protrudes from his lip. 

Tko looked at her good counterpart who only nodded at her doubt. Yes, they was fused ...

. 

. 

Several hours passed.

Ko looked at the expressions on Tko's face, when the recording ended he was breathing heavily.

\- Damn, they are ungrateful ... LIARS, TRAITORS! HOW DARE THEY DARE!? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US !? -

Ko passed a hand over his shoulder, unexpectedly Tko hid his face in her chest sobbing. He was in charge of caressing the great mane of his alter-ego. Ko decided to speak for himself - Things were better for us Tko, you saw it yourself, we became someone strong, we were able to get ahead, you were there supporting me when I needed it most, and right now I need you, I can't face this alone, I can't, I don't want to live the same thing again ... -

Ko hid his face in Tko's hair, drowning out her own sobbing moans.

For several years he dedicated himself to training his emotions, so that no one could see that they managed to hurt him, but his feelings were those of a child, his courage, his maturity and his emotional intelligence were buried in his weak mind.

\- All of them will pay dearly ... - says Tko between his teeth letting out the last tears.

\- They already do, they lost us and until now they have not stopped to recover us, but we both learned not to trust them again, Kenny taught us to be our own guide and to believe in ourselves -

\- I still can't believe you've been through all that ... -

\- both of us -

\- huh? -

\- yes, we both lived all that -

Tko pulled away from Ko, with the palm of her hands wiping the moisture from her eyes. - I think the only good things were Erick and Roxanne ....-

Ko smiles a little - yeah, what do you think of them? -

\- Erick is amazing, while Roxanne ... - Tko let out a sigh of satisfaction and pride - she is incredible ... -

\- And what do you think about ...? -

\- I still find it hard to believe that we are next to a woman like her -

Ko lets out a laugh - things changed drastically -

Tko erased his smile and looking at Ko's hands - then is it true ..? -

\- yes -

\- But why do I still have them? You should have them too ...! -

ko released a sigh of frustration - no Tko, I investigated everything I could, the effect is permanent even if the affected person travels in time, I have accepted it for a long time and there is nothing that can be done -

\- But it's not fair! You don't deserve this! All this happened because you defended her! -

\- And she forgot about us! That and other reasons as you could see in the recordings .....,I myself realized the hypocrisy of the others, it hurt a lot to leave the Plaza and leave but it was the best for us, when we returned I felt inside that we made our own way away from others, our true family was far from here ...- Ko took Tko's hand - I need you back Tko, I can't do this alone, not again ...-

Tko attracted Ko to him, stroking his brown hair - if everything you told me is true then there is no choice, we are alone from now on ... -

\- not quite, we still have Kenny -

Tko lets out a malicious laugh - if he is as good as he seems then I am eager to meet him again ... -

\- don't worry about that, I'm sure you will also have the same memories as me ... -

Ko gave him a smile showing his own row of teeth, Tko blinked at the new personality, he was more focused, more attentive, more serene, is this how it felt to grow up?

\- Tko ..... for years I was thinking about how I did not value you when we were children, very few times you had the opportunity to go out and see the world, that is why I only had one regret thing and that is not to have been able to thank you for having been with me, despite being fused, I felt that it was not the same, so I decided to create a machine that would separate us, I didn't have the opportunity to finish it due to our saturated schedule, so I was thinking of making you a proposal ... -

\- eh? -

\- I perfectly remember the components of the machine, I could create it here and now, so my offer is, do you want to be your own person? Do you want to get out of here and have your own body? -

\- Are you ... are you serious? -

\- yes -

\- but ..... that would mean that ... our new identity would not exist ...-

\- Above all things I prefer you to be happy now that we are in this temporary mess, this is a perfect opportunity for both of us -

Tko looked at the ground, her eyes showed many emotions, Ko would like to know what kinds of thoughts Tko was having. The most likely answer is he will accept. Would anyone be sane after being trapped for so long in someone else's mind? Ko admired Tko's toughness and courage.

\- I want to do it... -

Ko was right. - well, hopefully there are thousands and thousands of robot parts behind the plaza, I will have the machine ready tomorrow -

\- What!?, Is it serious !? -

\- Is there a problem Tko? -

\- All this is happening so fast ... - he puts his hands to his head - I need a moment to process everything -

\- Very well, I'll let you rest, right now I need to plan my next move, the others are not reliable and they will be much less if they find out about this situation - Ko gets up from the floor and goes to the door but Tko's hand is on his shoulder stopped him.

\- Do not think that you will do everything alone, you have me so stop worrying because I will be with you -

Ko smiled. Now things would be fine, Tko was with him and that was the important thing.

. 

Ko blinked, looked at the sky which was showing the orange and yellow rays of the afternoon. He immediately got up off the ground and walked away from the place. Many things were about to happen.... 


	2. Death-Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has various topics on moral issues, growth issues, trauma, judgment, emotional maturity and the like.
> 
> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

The next day.

Ko was leaning back and his arms crossed against the wall of one of the shops in the Plaza, he was hidden in the shadow, he had finished talking with Tko. The last step for the machine was an exuberant amount of energy and for that Ko was going to infiltrate the most powerful source of power of all, the Lakewood tree.

Tko was anxious but above all attentive and "insecure" about Ko's new personality, the now adult child had drastically changed but this is what happens when you receives a stab in the back, his good counterpart was someone familiar and different at the same time. It was totally different being someone evil and mischievous for fun like Tko, while Ko was ... ruthless and neutral.

But he had gotten the answers from seeing Ko's memories, how could they do that to him? It was obvious that the enemies were the friends and family around you.

Ko complied with building the machine and now it only remained to turn it on. Tko was preparing for the moment to finally be free and be himself. Meanwhile like his good counterpart Ko, he has been quiet and staring at the ground, usually he would be in the bodega with those losers Rad and Enid but Ko has been distant from them, just a little hello and nothing more.

Fortunately, none were suspicious and they continued with their assigned tasks.  
For now Ko has been quiet and looking at all the shoppers and merchants in the place with indifference.

\- _"What are you thinking about?"_ \- Tko asks.

\- about he will arrive at any moment -

- _"When did you contact him?"_ -

\- in the middle of the night -

- _"Are you sure that he will have plenty of time to come to this silly place?"_ -

\- Yes, I'm sure, I also told him things that he had never told anyone, so if he wants to find out why someone as simple as me knows private information then he will come -

\- _"I don't know Ko, all this makes me have a bad feeling"_ -

\- everything will be fine ...-

Ko ended the communication, technically he was not expecting this person to appear getting off the bus or walking and appear as someone normal.

He is someone special about making an entrance ...

\- I'm sure he will appear today ... -

Ko took his back off the wall and walked slowly towards the bodega, maybe he could hack into Gar's cameras and connect them to his phone. When he was about to enter the store he heard that special "sound" from the factory across the street again.

Ko watched the box come down from the sky and land creating a crater, immediately from inside all the robots came out, "Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto, Mikayla and Jethro" and that was not the worst, from a distance he knew that they would appear . Ko covered his face with his forearm from the dust caused by Fink's car or "tricycle" and with her were Buttman and ..... Professor Venomous, or also with the bitter nickname that he had once called him .. . _."Daddy"_.

The three of them stopped in front of him trying to look cool but to Ko they were just a bunch of ...

\- _"Try to calm down, will you? They will suspect that mommy's son is in a bad mood and they will only make fun of you" -_

\- I do not need their approval and you know perfectly well that I do not care what they think of me now, the stupid child from before is gone, also our stay at this time is short and I really wish I had all my weapons and equipment with me to cause them a fond memory of NOT messing with me again -

Ko cut off the communication and sees all the second-rate villains grinning wickedly, oh please, Ko faced people far worse than them, they only made Ko laugh.

- _"Really? How to which ones?"_ \- Tko asks.

\- I once arrested a jerk in Brazil who blackmailed and cheated on his clients ... -

\- _"Or yeah? And what is the difference between this guy and these idiots?"_ -

\- that this man ate their brains and gastric juices if they objected, he was a cannibal -

\- _"WHAT?!"_ -

Ko rolled his eyes, Tko was still very innocent on various issues, he hoped his own memories would return. Now, with the guys in front of him, he didn't have time for this.

Seeing again all their faces were pieces of bitter and acid memories but above all sad, was it worth making a child cry and mark him permanently?  
Because that's what they did to him, they had no compassion in hurting him in a physical way but much worse, emotionally.

He would let .... Rad and Enid take over ..... even thinking about them caused a lot of resentment in him. He was about to enter the store again but was stopped by an explosion that almost hit him.

\- Where do you think you're going, little Lakewood loser? Hahahaha! - Darrell laughs but his laugh was cut off by Ko's gaze, the little "boy" had turned his face rigidly and was looking at the cyclops robot with a look that seemed to go through all his circuits.

It was like that time when Ko yelled at him in health week, he had never seen that phase in him like now, the look of the little boy caused him ... fear.

\- Darrell, brother, are you okay? - Raymond asks seriously and slightly concerned, who had noticed the sudden change in the body of the other robot. 

But Darrell was focused on Ko's dark gaze, as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't, what was happening? What was happening to Ko?

Meanwhile with the "child", he did not particularly remember this day, in fact, this had never happened in his childhood. How much had the past changed? A lot? A little? Too much? . . .

\- Why is everyone here? What have you come for?! -

Ko asked with his voice expressing his maturity and not particularly with his intonation of a small child, this was how he spoke when he knew people extremely dangerous, there was no room for false friendship, courtesy, or a warm greeting with good intentions, just get the job done and not be someone else's pawn or toy.

The robots looked at him curiously and blinked slightly surprised at his questions but above all at his new voice. It wasn't squeaky, it wasn't sharp, it wasn't childish, it was like someone else's as an adult.

The professor erased his smile and twisted his eyebrows and crossed his arms while Fink narrowed his eyes and Buttman stepped forward to answer for everyone else. - We came to destroy the Plaza and their ridiculous friendship too! -

Ko endured the lump in his throat, wishing to have his photon weapon or a plasma and radiation gun - do it tomorrow!, I'm busy today -

\- we attack whenever we want! - shouts Fink getting out of her vehicle and acting like a child, which was that really.

\- Fine! Do what you want, I don't care - Ko says turning his back to the fourth grade villains and paying no more attention to them but his body turned to stone when he saw them, their presence, their faces, Rad and Enid They were in front of him looking at him with concern and gaping.

\- Ko ... are you serious what you say? - Enid asks without believing it.

\- Yes, any problem? -

The late teens looked at the brushhead boy in disbelief. He acted very different. Someone unrecognizable.

\- Little friend, why do you say that? Technically you love the Plaza! -

\- It's none of your business, so leave me alone! -

Ko was going to walk away, he and his personal affairs were not going to be the center of attention. He didn't even take two steps because Rad and Enid held his shoulders and a sharp sound alerted him, could anyone else hear that? It was something or ... someone and he was getting closer, he appreciated very much that his canine skills were still there.

- _"What do you mean by that? Are you calling yourself dog boy?"_ -

\- There are some things that you are not completely aware Tko -

Ko moves his eyes in many directions, up, down, left, right, where did he come from? Ko ignored everyone's stares and also the insistent questions of the two salaried boys.

Ko sharpened his nose and hearing, he could come from anywhere! but he couldn't concentrate with so much noise from the other two.

He immediately knew where the attack would be launched.

\- TO ONE SIDE, MOVE! -

Ko pushed Rad and Enid to either side of the street and he leapt forward turning his body with a somersault and landing with his knees bent close to the robots. He had almost felt the edge of the sword touch his skin, he had finally arrived.

Just where Ko had been standing there was someone else leaning on the ground, he was wearing black clothes, hiking boots, black pants, a black shirt, a cape that covered the left part of his body, and he wore a helmet. The mysterious one rose from the ground as he watched his target who was the boy. 

\- ARE YOU KO KINCAID? - The stranger asked firmly and pointing his sword against him which had blood on the tip.

That was Ko's blood. 

Those present stifled a groan of surprise while Ko was holding back his adrenaline and anxiety to start fighting. He looked at his own vital liquid on the blade of the sword and felt it slowly fall through his back, then he had not imagined it, the sword had actually hurt him. There was nothing to worry about for now, it only mattered to make him fall.

Meanwhile Rad and Enid rise from the ground while the villains are still in place.

\- Yes, it's me! -

He says without fear. 

\- I warn you child, I came to look for a real fight between you and me, I am not here to play the heroes of tomorrow or be a fourth-class villain, I CAME TO FIGHT SERIOUSLY! -

Without waiting he rushed towards Ko brandishing his sword fiercely, the boy narrowly dodged the attack, he contemplated the powerful sword hitting the ground. Ko jumped back to a slightly safe distance, the first thing he had to do was disarm his opponent.

He approaches again, Ko dodges with some difficulty, again the claws of the sword go directly towards him, Ko gained a few cuts on his skin, he could still fight and move.

Again the sword was going towards him, but he clasped his hands and stopped the weapon that was stopped almost near his head. His enemy laughed mockingly and forced his weapon, Ko felt the sharp sword pierce the skin of his hands.

\- Not bad, but you should always take care of your feet! -

Ko jumps just in time before that rear circular leg sweep.

Ko felt the sweat go down his forehead, argh, damn weak child's body! But at least he had managed to disarm it, in his hands was the sword, in anger he threw it away and went directly to his opponent who was waiting for him with eagerness.

\- Show me what you are made of child! -

The two have a massive encounter of blows and attacks, the melee fight was very close, and they left a great disaster on the road, Rad and Enid were in charge of protecting those who were close. Ko concentrated on using his forearms and fists while his opponent used his legs and feet.

If someone threw his opponent away he did not wait a moment to rest, the fight was continuous. Ko took a lot of blows to the face and stomach, but he wouldn't give up so easily.

In one move, the stranger launched several nearby cars with powerful kicks, ko dodged them but the attack was now directed at the robots.

They used their own artifacts to defend themselves and made sure to protect their creator and Fink, but the Professor was exposed to one heading in their direction.

\- BOSS! - Fink shouts scared.

Venomous believed that he would get hurt and was immediately saved by who he least imagined. It had been Ko. Ko had pushed him out of range of the attack and the blast from it, he left the Professor on the ground breathing heavily, the wounds on his arms was wider than before. 

Venomous rose from the ground surprised that the little hero had saved him. Ko didn't think the same, if he didn't do something soon someone was really going to get hurt.

Something happened, Ko feels that the world is stopped, time seems to slow down, he tries to move but cannot, then he sees that Venomous's face shows features of disbelief, fear and horror just like the others present.

\- _what is happening?_ \- Ko asks himself, and he looks closely that the Professor is stained with blood, did the attack reach him? Then something inside him moves. He looks down, now it all made sense. Venomous was not who was hurt. 

Ko was stabbed with the sword. His blood stained the ground crimson red and his rival was behind him wielding his weapon making sure to bury it firmly in his body.

\- You should have paid more attention child ...- he says whispering.

Ko feels the blood come out of his mouth, he gasped and his body is lifted andhit hard against the ground.

\- **KO!!!** \- Rad and Enid scream in horror as well as the residents of Boxmore.

Reactions are varied when seeing the state of the little boy, Enid feels her eyes fill with tears, Rad's pupils are dilated, a fearful Boxman covers Fink's eyes who had a grimace of horror, the robots gasped and Venomous was petrified in his place.

Ko is on the ground, he sees his rival approaching him but is intercepted by Enid who throws fire kicks, the girl's face showed anger and fury, immediately Ko's view is blocked by the subjects in front of him forming a barricade. It was Rad, Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond preparing their attacks.

\- Do you all think you can stop me to prevent me from reaching him? - asks cynically.

\- **ENOUGH!** \- Enid throws herself against the stranger but he dodges her easily and sends her to the ground, near Rad's feet. She is quickly lifted off the ground with the help of the alien.

\- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH OUR FRIEND !? - Rad demands furious and trying to control his trembling body as he prepares his freezing beam. He had never been in a situation like this.

\- My real name does not matter, some call me Death-Crane and the personal affairs that I have with that child will not end until he falls dead, Death-Crane laughs when he sees the bodies of others tremble at his words and the supposed alliance to end him - what is this? Stupid villains and absurd heroes united? This is like the beginning of a bad joke -

Rad and Enid clench their jaw in suppressed anger, this guy was extremely dangerous, but they would not give up, he would pay for what he did to Ko.

\- at least we have limits and standards unlike you! - Shannon expresses with her hands turned into clasps.

\- we could be the pathetic villains here but we did not cross that line, much less with a child! - says Darrell with his cannon on.

\- You are a shame to villainy, you are just a coward! - Raymond prepares his own swords ready to fight.

Death-Crane listened in silence to the pathetic words, in that he released a sinister and cruel laugh making the others sweat - I, a villain? I'm afraid you are all totally confused -

Death-Crane takes out of his cloak his own pow card, the hologram is shown in the air, revealing his figure and his power level.

\- _"IT CAN'T BE!"_ \- thought at the same time those present, they were facing someone with a power level of fifty and not only that, their power level was not negative.

\- it is impossible! -

\- This is some kind of joke!? -

\- This must be some trick! -

\- villain or hero doesn't matter, he hurt Ko! -

\- I'll take that laugh off your face myself! -

\- It seems that things have changed drastically ..., you are all pathetic - Death-Crane laughs a little and puts his pow card back - this will be entertaining -

Death-Crane advances slowly with his sword scraping the ground and before long a fierce fight broke out.

. 

Meanwhile with Ko.

\- _"Let me out right now! I'll use my power to kill this poor cretin!"_ -

\- Tko, calm down, I'm fine -

\- _"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM ME IF YOU ARE LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD AND HAVE A HUGE WOUND!?, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR HEAD OR ARE YOU INSANE!?"_ -

\- No Tko ...- Ko watches Death-Crane fight the others - he didn't cause a death wound, I'll be fine -

\- _"What are you talking about? You could die here!" -_

\- He did not stick his sword in a vital point of my body, he did not even pierce an organ or a rib, all this has a trick, you relax, I will come out of this alive -

Tko was not happy at all, he was very worried about Ko, okay? He could be someone who enjoyed seeing the fear and anguish on the faces of others but that was before meeting his new counterpart, things took a different path now.

- _"you promise?"_ -

\- I promise -

\- _"...fine, but if the exact opposite happens then I myself will possess your body and destroy that cretin"_ -

Ko gave a little laugh. He slowly moved his eyes to the fight that obviously Death-Crane was way above the others, too much. His nose could smell gas from explosions and his ear could clearly hear the sounds of pain and blows. In a few minutes he would be fine but the next morning he would wake up with a lot of pain, oh well, they were the hazards of the trade.

Before Ko can do anything, his body is touched by a pair of trembling hands that desperately lifted his shirt to expose the wound. Ko saw that it was none other than Venomous who ripped his own robe and pressed. If Ko had been in better condition, he would have exclaimed to stop touching him, especially the poor man who was his _"daddy"_ and his face showed anxiety about the situation.

\- Pv, what are you doing?! - Boxman approaches along with Fink.

\- I try to stop the bleeding, he could go into shock and die! -

Ko looks at Venomous' pathetic attempt to control himself, what? Has LaserBlast never had a person bleed to the ground in his hero days? Absurd.

Ko does not dare to say something, he himself was concentrating on recovering air, being calm and pretending to be the pathetic and poor boy wounded on the ground on the brink of death.

\- Ko don't close your eyes, I need you to stay awake! Come on, you're stronger than you seem! - Venomous exclaims desperately as he puts his hand on his forehead.

Ko ignored him and put his face aside, it was more entertaining to see Death-Crane win one by one, but immediately his face is turned towards Venomous who was more terrified than before.

\- Ko, please answer! -

\- Pv you need to calm down, you won't be able to help him! -

\- You don't understand Boxman, if something happens to him then I ..! -

\- Boss, look! - yells Fink. Boxman and Venomous look in horror at each other's condition. Rad and Enid were on the ground with multiple unconscious wounds while the robots are on the ground with missing parts. They had lost.

\- This was a waste of time ... - Death-Crane says cleaning his sword. He rested his weapon on his shoulder and walked back to Ko.

\- don't you dare take another step! - Venomous threatened with an Erlenmeyer flask in his hand and hugging Ko's body at the same time.

What a surprise for Ko, is this what he needed for others to care about him including the Professor? This was not an act of protection, this was hypocrisy, it was false. He didn't mind keeping his relationship to him a secret, he didn't mind throwing him with a cannon, he didn't mind locking him in a room and traumatizing him with green and slimy jelly, he didn't mind attacking him with poisonous gases, and He also didn't mind hurting him on purpose to free Tko and join Shadowy Figure!, and after that .........

\- You don't know how much I hate you Venomous ... - Ko thinks bitterly, dropping small tears from his eyes.

\- Even if you try to attack me with the most deadly poison it would be a totally useless act, I know all the cures and remedies, you, that Boxman clown and that silly rat will not be able to stop me - He immediately lets out a sarcastic laugh - tell me Professor Venomous, you, a villain recognized and feared for your inventions and creations of another level, why do you bother to protect this child? Is he important to you? -

Venomous refused to answer the questions, he was not going to make any important revelations or information that could put him or Ko at risk.

\- Well, now if you don't mind ... GIVE ME THAT CHILD NOW! -

\- NEVER! - Venomous hugs Ko's body tighter.

\- Well, so be it ....-

Death-Crane runs towards Venomous with his sword in hand, Venomous closed his eyes and ignored the screams of Boxman and Fink, he waited for the impact of the weapon but it did not come.

It never came.

Venomous opened his eyes, in front of him was Ko standing as if nothing and between the fingers of his right hand was the sword while thin threads of blood fell. Ko gritted his teeth in anger, now this time would be his time to show off.

\- Ko ... - Venomous whispers.

- _"Finally"_ \- Tko exclaims somewhat relieved.

\- But what do we have here? Are you ready to continue? -

\- I'll beat you here and now - ko takes Death-Crane's hand and launched his body with supernatural force.

Ko took the sword and tied it around his waist. - This is my fight, and it will be me who will shut your mouth! -

\- Go ahead then! -

Ko and Death-Crane shared a series of deadly fists and blows, the boy attacked and defended himself by attacking the vital points of the body, Ko noticed Death-Crane was beginning to show tired. Ko attacked with more precision and speed - ribs, lungs, chest, spine, waist - Ko gave the final blow to the legs making his opponent stagger then hit him in the pit of the stomach and finally in the jaw causing him to fall.

Ko didn't wait for him to get up, he straddles his chest and hits him repeatedly until his fists are sore, he took off his helmet and starts hitting him harder. Ko unconsciously smiles showing his sharp teeth.

That scenario was seen by Venomous, Fink and Boxman, Ko was acting in a very ... sadistic way.

\- you give up? - Ko asks with a creepy smile.

Death-Crane doesn't answer.

\- Well, you'll have it..- Ko quickly takes the sword and prepares it to stick it in Death-Crane's body.

\- If you think you can do it then do it ...- encouraged his opponent.

\- I will do it with pleasure - Ko takes the base of the sword, he was so close to sticking the weapon in the chest but is stopped by a couple of voices.

\- KO, DON'T DO IT! - Shout Rad and Enid who were very wounded and just woke up seeing with horror the scene of their little friend about to commit something much worse than anything else, murder.

- _"Do you really plan on doing it?!"_ -

Ko raised the sword, ignored the screams of Venomous, Rad, Enid, Boxman and Fink and only concentrated on looking at the face of Death-Crane who was encouraging him with that provocative and mocking smile. And Ko did it... 

Everything was silent. Nobody said a word. Ko put the helmet back on Death-Crane who had expected his end but he was still alive. He saw the sword was stuck in the ground a few inches from his face.

\- I kept my word ....- Ko whispers to Death-Crane making sure that only the two of them were listening. The boy got up from his chest breathing agitated, then he falls sitting on the ground, takes his hand towards his wound, the blood had not stopped coming out and now all his clothes were soaked. The wound may not have been serious, but the vital fluid in his body was, perhaps it was a bit overdone.

He immediately feels someone lift him off the ground, it was Venomous again who was pale and gasping for air. Press against the wound again.

\- We have to call Mr. Gar - says Enid with a broken voice at the events that occurred, Ko acted very strange, a madman appeared, stabbed his friend, Ko defeats the mad guy and almost uses a weapon and worst of all is that Death-Crane escaped.

\- And what exactly are we going to tell him? What a madman appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ko? - Rad asks equally hurt.

\- it's better than nothing ... - she answers while she sees all the disaster in the Plaza, near there was Boxman crying for his _"children"_ while Fink was next to his worried boss.

\- Where is that soulless man? I still have the strength to fight him! - says Rad trying to get up.

\- He left ... - she answers.

Ko feels that Venomous is running, where was he going? Well, never mind, Death-Crane was finished and now it only mattered to recover for the next phase.

- _"I doubt that you can move tomorrow clumsy boy"_ -

\- Your humor does not seem funny to me Tko -

Ko saw that Venomous was approaching the dojo where his mother worked.

\- This couldn't be better ... - he thinks sarcastically.

.

Carol was a bit worried, her class had finished early and she had been cleaning her workplace, she heard all the fighting that broke out a few minutes ago, she knew that Gar was out all day doing secret missions and that Rad, Enid and her little pumpkin, Ko, they could run things with the Boxmore robots. But a strong feeling of concern invaded her, would everything be alright? Was someone injured? How would the boys be?

At that moment the door opens abruptly, she thinks it is one of her students and friends but no, at the door is who less she expected to see, why is Professor Venomous at the entrance of his business?, And he brings something in his arms and that is not all, he is covered in blood, his clothes, his arms, his hands, what happened!?

\- Professor Venomous?! - she prepares her fists to defend herself if necessary.

\- Sparks! , call an ambulance now! -

Carol froze, that nickname, only someone had called her that many years ago. How is it that the Professor knew it?

\- What are you talking about? What's happening !? -

Venomous shows what was in his arms, it was a person, it was a child, it was ... his son.

Carol's heartrending scream was heard throughout the dojo.

. 

The night had come.

Ko was awake and his body was wrapped in many bandages, how many stitches had it been? 7? he didn't remember that detail. What a day in the square. For now he was alone in a hospital bed, according to the doctor, he and the nurses spent eight hours closing his wound. When his mother saw his condition he almost fainted and almost lost his voice from crying too much.

She and Venomous took him to the hospital, hours later Mr. Gar appeared along with Rad and Enid to also be treated.

The two said their interpretation of the facts, emphasizing that Ko had acted very strangely, Ko knew it was easier to blame Tko but not now, he acted that way of his own free will.

He would be in bed for two days, long enough to do the following.

- _"you gave a tough fight this day"_ -

\- Do you believe? -

\- _"Did you expect that all this was going to happen? I mean that fool showing up, have a wound, the idiots of Boxmore united to help and him ... protecting you"_ -

Ko was briefly silent until he smiled and tears fell from his eyes. - no, and I don't care -

At that moment Ko hears footsteps approaching, he pretended to sleep and waited, someone quietly opened the door and closed it anyway. With the movement of the body, Ko noticed that one leg received all the weight instead of being even, this person was limping, the clothes smelled of dirt, sweat, blood and adrenaline.

When the stranger stopped Ko feels that the white sheets are removed, his body is lifted and embraced at the same time. He knew who it was.

\- you can stop pretending, I know you're awake -

Ko opens his eyes and feels watery. He himself removes Death-Crane's helmet and looks at his face which he takes with his hands.

\- you're late -

\- Sorry for that, you left me crushed on the ground, I never believed that I would train someone as well as you, you exceeded all my expectations -

\- Are you convinced now, Kenny? -

- _"KENNY IS DEATH-CRANE!?,_  
 _IS HE THE SAME MAN WHO ATTACKED US IN THE PLAZA!?"_ -

\- Absolutely, although I expected more effort from the others - says the adult rolling his eyes.

\- What happened in the Plaza was quite a show! So, what do you think? -

Kenny grimaced - I've had better encounters with robots, aliens and ninjas in my life, it was good entertainment while it lasted, no one could stand five minutes on their feet -

\- the best part was when you showed your pow card to others -

\- Yes! I will never forget the expressions on their faces! It was epic! -

\- Let's not forget the part where I was stabbed - Ko lets out a satisfied sigh - Seeing those scared expressions were great -

\- If you ask me, I think I exaggerated a bit in that part, I'm very sorry - Kenny says repentant.

Ko laughs a bit - never mind, I've been seriously injured before and had worse encounters than this, this was just child's play, there's nothing I haven't learned from you, especially because you're the man who raised me ... -

Kenny laughs and places his hand on Ko's hair, he hugs Kenny and he does the same.

Ko didn't feel so lonely if Tko and now Kenny were with him ...


	3. You looks different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

Ko knew that Kenny had no doubts now, it was a fact that the adult trusts him, the time that Ko and Kenny were sitting together on the bed in the room was to resolve doubts and questions. They both talked for hours, the connection that the two developed quickly was instantaneous because after all Ko was trained by him and was also his support when he was at the lowest point of his life. Kenny immediately realized that the "common" child in front of him was exceptional, at first he thought it was a joke when he contacted him on the phone, wouldn't it be suspicious if a 6-11 year old boy said extremely personal things to him, which neither did he even know his family?

Well, Kenny had no family, but it was still strange, it could be an enemy, a trap or one of his enemies, but never a child from an ordinary Plaza. In the end he was convinced when Ko almost destroyed him on the ground, that boy had something that others did not, guts.

Ko saw Kenny leave when morning came with the promise of being around, after that he sighed, lifted his hospital clothes and looked at his wound, it was perfect, it had healed, no more wound, there was nothing but the terrible caresses that irritated his skin. Precisely and professionally he undid the stitches and removed them from his body, the wires and needles were removed alike. He got dressed and slipped out of the hospital through the window without anyone seeing him.

- _"I'm sick of being the last to know everything" -_

\- make an effort Tko, this is just the beginning -

\- _"Was it too much for you to tell me that Kenny was the insane dark and sinister guy of the Plaza?"_ -

\- If I had told you before then the element of surprise would not have happened -

\- _"Did the element of surprise include a stabbing and almost leaving you dead on the ground?" -_

\- Tko ...-

\- _"No, don't say anything, I don't want to hear anything else, I'll just say one thing ... you're a scoundrel, not only did you manage to fool others, I also ... you're a fool" -_

Ko closed his eyes as he walked, it was normal for Tko to be like this, he thought he was dying on the ground but that's fine and with the excuse that it was necessary to convince Kenny, well, for years Ko does things with trickery and some trap in between, so he got what he wanted and it has worked well for him.

\- I appreciate your concern Tko, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kenny's identity, I thought you would notice it immediately -

\- " _Well it wasn't obvious enough, did I have to wait until he came to clarify everything?_!" -

\- I understand, you are upset -

\- _"Do you believe?" -_

\- ......... -

\- in the end everything goes according to my plan, more or less -

- _"What was the use of all this?"_

\- in which many eyes will be on me now ...unfortunately ... -

Tko doesn't speak again and Ko concentrated on walking away from anyone who might see a child in hospital clothes.

. 

10:00 am ...

\- I'm worried Gene, I don't know what to think or say about what happened yesterday ... - Carol was tired and exhausted because she didn't sleep all night due to the events, seeing her son seriously injured ... she He cried for hours, why him? Why Ko? Why his son? Who was that man? What did he want from Ko?

Carol and Eugene searched everywhere for the man responsible who attacked Ko, they were both exhausted and unfortunately they found nothing, he disappeared without a trace and as for Rad and Enid's testimony, only Ko saw his true face when he himself took him the helmet and brutally beat him.

That last detail was only known to Gene because he himself saw the security cameras, he thought about telling Carol but he didn't want to worsen the emotional state of the love of his life.

\- Do not regret anymore Carol, I installed more security cameras throughout the Plaza, even in Boxmore, everyone is alert and together we will find that scoundrel ... -

\- I'm scared Eugene, I can't feel calm with myself, at every moment I think that man could come back and attack again and take my baby or something worse ...-

Carol covers her face, Eugene parked the car in front of the house and tries to calm her gently.

\- You are not the only one who feels this way, I am also worried, a madman is loose around there, my two cellar boys are home injured and the youngest is in the hospital, I have no idea who we are facing but we need the help from others to end this bad regret ... - Eugene takes Carol's hands - together we will protect Ko ...-

Carol smiled a little, Eugene's words were enough for her and the weight of her heart was less.

\- When will we visit Ko? - he asks.

\- In three days, right now he must be resting, when he comes home I will do everything in my power to keep him safe ...-

\- and I will be with you ...-

Both adults have a tender moment between the two of them.

\- Thanks Eugene, I don't know what I would do without you ...-

They share a kiss without realizing that they are being guarded by Ko from the window of the house.

.

His gaze was dark, for years he had stopped crying about silly things like this, Carol and Eugene's relationship and what it caused afterwards. Right now someone should give him an award for best child performance in hiding his excellent emotions behind an angelic and innocent face.

Garbage.

Ko abruptly moved away from the window, with a towel he removed the rest of the water drops that were in his hair after taking a shower. He doesn't plan to stay home and wait for Carol with open arms, he took a big backpack and put away some tools and other things.

He put the towel in the laundry basket and took one last look at his own outfit, it was just a white T-shirt and shorts. After making sure he had everything he needed she left through the back door without leaving any trace of her presence and headed into the woods.

_\- "I hope you know what you are doing" -_

\- of course, I am one step ahead of the others -

\- _"What are you insinuating?"_ -

\- It's really easy Tko, because of what happened yesterday Gar and _"mom"_ are paranoid, the whole Plaza too and Boxmore is the same, for now the Plaza will be closed, the shops too, there will be no one in the Plaza, I myself will hack the cameras that Gar installed in the surroundings and those that are hidden too -

- _"And what excuse will you give when the hospital calls to say that you escaped?" -_

\- I also took care of that, they will not be able to contact anyone -

- _"So what are we going to do now? Sleep in the open air?" -_

\- Just for today, I know all about sleeping in open spaces, but my goal is to get money quickly to get a temporary home -

\- _"I suppose you will sell lemonade for twenty-five cents" -_

\- Your humor is still not to my liking Tko -

\- _"Argh, you've become a bitter ..."_

\- is called maturity Tko -

Tko wouldn't say it out loud, but this new good counterpart was serious, boring and graceless, but he couldn't demand much, or maybe he could? Well, that change is because _of what happened with Ko years ago - "better tell me your plan, how will we get money? " -_

\- I'm thinking of certain orbs of power ....-

.

Ko walked for two hours until he reached the other side of the forest, entered a cavern that he found when he was little and wanted to get rid of what was happening at home and at school, with a flashlight he illuminated the interior, the minerals were embedded in the walls but that was not important, he ran into giant bats that only wanted to sleep and giant spikes that hung over his head and at any moment could fall on him.

At the end of the cavern there was a large rock, he moved it with his leg and suddenly his face was illuminated with a faint glow, the glorbs came out of the ground and floated around him.

Ko took a black gym bag and began to fill it with glorbs.

- _"I can't believe you're doing this"_ -

\- Me neither, it is my first time, the people that I faced did not have time to waste their lives trying to get these orbs, they sought by other means to be powerful and things like that -

- _"I understand, and you are going to sell these glorbs to some villain who desperately needs them"_ -

\- Exactly, the villains here would give a large amount for these orbs, and I have precisely the right person ...-

.

Seeing the child who was your "son" being hurt like that was an experience that stayed embedded in his mind, all the time the same scenario and he just was still doing nothing, leaving him to die, Venomous could not sleep all night because the image happened in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

When he left Ko in the hospital with Sparks he went back to his lab and immediately searched for that guy named "Death-Crane" and found nothing even in the hero database. It was very evident that this man was not a storybook hero, not even a villain when he showed his power card that had no negative level.

There were superb heroes. 

There were bad and dumb villains. 

But the villains he met never saw in his career record as having a background beyond destroying everyone with a laser.

And heroes would never hurt a child, what kind of person did that?! Well, a mad man who almost killed Ko ...

Ko ...

No, that man was a murderer. There was no doubt about that.

Venomous let out an irritated sigh, he had not stayed to know the details about his state of health, Sparks was inconsolable and the tears came from his eyes even after Ko was admitted to the operating room. After El-Bow arrived along with his other two employees, Sparks ran to him crying and recounting what happened, he ignored the small meeting of his ex-team heroes with regret and sneakily left the place but with planted concern and fear inside in him. 

The whole factory was in a heartbreaking silence after what happened, Fink had not even left his room to play video games, after restarting the robots they were not at all better.

Maybe they were used to fighting with children and this was their first time to see something tragic _(and more if the protagonist was the child they fight every day)_ and be ruthlessly torn to pieces.

Boxman and El-Bow made an agreement not to attack the Plaza for a week, great, he had more time to search for information on that killer. He turned off his computer screen and leaned back in his office chair, he was married and irritated at not getting answers, maybe some of the members of the Board knew something, or if the opposite happened he would have to get what he wanted by other means.

Also there was still another point that no one spoke yet, the way Ko behaved when they came to cause disaster, when Darrell attacked him the boy looked at him with a dark expression and ... creepy, no one children, not even robots or Fink had that look. It seemed that he was the only one to notice it and also the serious tone of his voice, it was no longer shrill as he remembers the first time he met him at that fraudulent dinner with Boxman.

Venomous has kept a close eye on Ko since he moved into the factory with his assistant. He has seen his reactions, his likes, his desires, his aspirations and suddenly he is no longer the screaming and playful kid he used to be. What was happening there?

And the worst part was that Ko did not hesitate to use the sword and almost stab Death-Crane, even in the way of fighting they were both professionals, neither unleashed their power to finish the fight faster. Just a tough hand-to-hand duel, the places where Ko attacked afterwards seemed painful because the man was exhausted and that's when he had already lost.

What kind of child could keep fighting after receiving a fatal wound?

Has Sparks taught her those movements? She was always strong with her body and especially with that pair of exercised legs, but Ko was short, thin and still growing. Definitely Sparks would never have taught him to act that way against an enemy, she is strongly tied to her values as a hero even before entering Point, she would never, ever teach her son to commit attempted murder.

Now he felt guilty, he confirmed that Ko was his biological son after that malborn man revealed his identity and attacked him. Sparks gave birth to a son of his while he was enjoying faking his death and making a profit on his experiments.

Congratulations to the best Father of the year. Hurrah!.

Regretfully he got up and walked to the large window where he had a great view of the square. The whole place was empty, there was no trace of those foolish heroes or crazy beings.

He asked himself how Ko would be right now, now he would have a marked wound on his little infant body, a permanent mark that would be with him forever.

After contemplating the empty Plaza something attracted his attention, he blinked twice to be sure that his eyes were not deceived, there, walking in an insignificant and carefree way was Ko with a suitcase.

How was it possible?!, It had not been more than 24 hours since Ko entered the hospital! He must be in bed resting! 

Immediately he ran to his computer and connected the security cameras of the factory, curiously only one worked, in the focused image Ko had his phone in his hand and seemed to write something, the suitcase in his hand seems heavy, his appearance is as if nothing, no traces of bumps or wounds or cuts. He wore clean clothes, did not express pain when walking, there was no discomfort on his face.

What was he doing in the Plaza? Did Sparks know that their " _son_ " was wandering around like a rebellious child? Or maybe El-Bow? Someone?

Ko's gaze was challenging and cold, he looked everywhere, it seems that no one knew he was in the Plaza. He immediately stopped at the bus stop and sat on the bench, then turned off the phone and stood there.

_-What is he doing?_ ....-

.

Ko waited for the bus to arrive, he would make a little appointment to a certain wealthy villain, he knew he was being watched by Venomous, he saw his silhouette in the window before passing in front of the warehouse, when the man saw his arrival he moved away with eyes rolled out of the window quickly.

Then with his vision he watched a boxmore camera turn on and focus on him, he laughed inside himself with irony at a little mischief that went through his mind, this would be fun.

\- _"what do you plan to do?"_ -

\- you'll see... -

Ko pretended to look to an insignificant side, then slowly turned his face towards the camera, slowly outlined a chilling smile where he showed his row of sharp teeth and expressed a terrifying smile.

. 

Venomous felt the cold sweat go down his forehead, Ko's gaze had caused him ....., it almost looked like a horror movie, did that mean that he knew he was watching? Ko's gaze had not moved away of the camera, he almost seemed to be looking directly at him through the device. This was not possible, Ko's gaze made his skin tingle and his hands tremble. Is this what Darrell felt when he upset him?

. 

\- " _hahahahaha !, I would pay anything to see his miserable face right now!_ " -

Tko was laughing out loud inside Ko's mind, meanwhile, he wanted to laugh too but if he did then Venomous would notice the little joke. He didn't stop smiling until the bus arrived, he took the suitcase and quickly boarded after enjoying his mischief.

He sat in the back seat and waited to reach his destiny.

.

Venomous was clinging to the chair of his office paralyzed and the sweat ran down his face, no one had looked at him like that and above all a child, his own son, the expression on his face had been chilling, was that the child he thought naive And innocent? Neither he, nor Boxman, nor Fink, nor any villain he knew had that expression on their face! Was it really him?, Or was it just a face?, It didn't really make sense, everything was getting out of reach of him, what was happening?, Did Sparks know something?, Was this actually Ko?

\- Boss, are you okay? -

Fink's voice at his office door made his jump in his chair.

\- Yes, yes I'm fine...-

.

After a long trip.

\- hahahahahaha !, I must admit boy, I am really IM-PRE-SSED, I never believed that a little "hero" like you would do this but now I see your true intentions! You have a bright future in villainy! -

Billiam laughed delightedly for the large number of glorbs in the suitcase, Ko used his skills as a merchant and negotiator to reach a fair agreement.

\- So ... do we have a deal? -

\- But of course I do, little one! Right now I'll bring your pay! -

It had been so easy, Billiam was reasonable and extravagant when it came to something as important and powerful as the glorbs, he only appeared at the entrance of the yacht and made an offer to the gold-colored villain for the suitcase of luminous orbs, he thought of ask for a smaller amount to avoid suspicion but Billiam did not agree to give him less than 10,000 technoes, he would receive 300,000 technoes for the glorbs.

A hefty price even though the services he offered were over a billion in all the money he made.

\- Here you go dear! It was a privilege to do business with you -

Ko receives in his hand a new brown work briefcase, when he opens it he sees the exuberant amount of money, he smiles satisfied.

\- Not at all, thanks to you for being an excellent buyer -

Billiam laughs embarrassed, he jumps for joy with the suitcase in his hands and says goodbye to Ko, the guards offered to take him back to the plaza which he accepted.

Ko sat in the fancy car and started counting his money.

_\- "That's a lot of money, will you keep it in a piggy bank?"_ -

\- No, the day is not over yet, it is four in the afternoon so I will prepare the machine once and for all -

\- _"Do you plan to activate it soon?" -_

\- Yes, this night... -

. 

This is unheard of and outrageous, Venomous had left the factory to get fresh air and think clearly. An hour had passed after Ko had left and it was getting late, it was not advisable to be alone and more with that crazy man loose around.

Now on his list of nightmares was Ko's gloomy smile, what did the universe have against him?

He immediately hears a car's tires skidding on the ground, he hides near the bushes and peeks in from him.

It was one of Billiam's luxurious cars, he would recognize that golden color anywhere, but what would Billiam be doing around here? This was not his area or sector to attack and since he bought the factory his colleagues were no longer partners from Boxmore, why would he be here? the car is parked in front of the bodega, the door at the other end is quickly opened and closed.

The car starts leaving a curtain of dust which slowly dispersed, there was only one small individual and it was ...

\- _KO!?_ \- he thought dismayed.

The boy saw the car go away and started to drive away as well. Venomous makes the vision sharper of him because he now sees that in Ko's hand there is a large suitcase instead of the backpack from before.

\- _Could it be that he ....?_ , Agh! -

Venomous lost his balance and fell forward revealing his position, his body is numb because Ko is looking at him with his emotionless face, the professor feels his hard heart beat at the cold eyes and the memory of the grim smile from moments ago.

The gaze shared between him and Ko does not last long, although it seems eternal, his son is the one who decides to cut the exchange of glances between the two and walks away.

Venomous didn't look away from him until Ko's figure was no longer visible.

. 

In the woods.

Ko walked in silence but his eyes shed tears without stopping, he became an expert in crying in silence so that no one would hear him, but that was easier because there was no one next to him when everything started to go wrong.

After bringing everyone back and having the best time of his life, he never thought that he would be the only one affected. Only he was bad in life up to a point.

\- _"Ko, don't forget that I'm with you ..." -_

\- You don't understand Tko, he ... -

- _"I know what he did to you, to us, cry if you want but don't think that you're just dealing with this, I'm with you ..." -_

\- .... thanks Tko ... -

Ko closed his eyes and let the tears flow out of his eyes more freely, it hadn't been fair that they hurt him like that.

And it was not only Venomous, but also his mother.


	4. Separated and Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has various topics on moral issues, growth issues, trauma, judgment, emotional maturity and the like.
> 
> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

Ko slept all day in his little camp in the woods, he woke up when everyone was home asleep and the sky was covered with dying stars.

He quickly took his things and went to the Plaza. he tried to connect with Tko who was very distracted.

\- Tko? Are you okay? -

\- _"Yes, I'm wonderfully fine, can't you tell?"_ -

From the beginning of the day he could feel that something was bothering his alter-ego. When he returned to his temporary shelter Tko did not speak for the rest of the day.

- _"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, don't expect me to behave like the sweet and cuddly child you hope to see in me"_ -

\- Of course not, here among us I have done worse things than you, when you leave my mind you can do whatever you want or go anywhere, I will not get in your way -

Ko groaned because a spanking shook his mind. He had a slight feeling that Tko was not as happy as he thought.

- _"I hope this is not a trap"_ -

\- What makes you think that? -

Tko refused to answer, well, he wasn't going to insist so he kept walking the new route he found.

.

\- well, here we are ... -

Ko contemplates the great glowing tree, some years had passed since he saw it again, it was at his adult age when he returned and in the presence of the great source of power he felt like a little child again.

The glowing orbs floated around him, he touched one gently and put it back in his place, now with regard to his condition they were worthless to him.

Here he had the only pleasant memory when he and Tko started to really get along as partners or ... friends.

He himself secured the entrances where Shadowy Figure could enter so no one was going to interrupt what they were about to do.

-... Well ... I guess we're ready to start ... -

Ko had worked hard to build the machine, he collected the parts before his battle with Kenny, it was just a really simple device for him and assembling it was child's play.

He only had to enter and not more Ko, but also Tko, the two in their own body.

He connected a large cable from the trunk of the tree and thousands of glorbs were sucked into the machine that was more than ready to go.

\- the machine is activated to 100%, subject one, me, is ready to enter, while el subject two ... are you ready Tko? -

\- "......" -

\- Tko? -

Ko sighed with irritation, even though he and Tko were close he was already an adult and his alter-ego was still a child, applying the law of ice and ignoring him was childish, he was sure that he too would have to change and acting like one, with annoyance he sat on the stairs and entered his mind.

. 

\- Tko? -

Ko entered the house, everything was in order and clean, it was not the typical disorder that he was used to finding. Ko searched the few rooms of the house for the presence of his alter-ego and did not find him, he also looked outside without results.

He tried to calm his temper and went back into the house. With his developing hearing he tried to hear Tko's breath or at least catch his scent.

He felt like a fool because he was hiding under the bed. Slowly Ko lifted the sheets off the floor and in one corner was Tko in the same position when he came back for him.

\- Tko, get out of there, the machine is ready -

\- I don't want -

That answer he hadn't expected. Ko tried his best not to groan in bad humor.

\- Come on Tko, we don't have time to waste -

\- leave me alone! -

With jerks and annoyance, he pulled Tko out of hiding, his alter-ego was not helping much, the little grumpy avoided looking directly at his face.

\- Tko ... -

-........ -

\- Tko ... -

\- ......... -

\- _**TKO**_! -

The boy in front of him cringed at the call of his name.

\- What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to be free -

\- And I want to be! , it is just that... -

Ko decided to put aside his frustration, it was not going to be any good trying to get the answers through force, with his arms he took Tko and sat him on the bed.

\- I'll ask again, what happens to you? -

\- nothing! -

\- Hey, I have endured your childish, immature and cutting attitude all day, I promised you that I would build the machine and I did it, and yet you are not doing your part to make this work out well, I need an answer now! -

\- Nothing happens to me Ko! -

\- If nothing happens to you then why don't you look directly at my face? You hid under the bed, you are trembling and you are hesitating, obviously something is happening to you, what is it? Is it because of my apathetic and bitter attitude? -

\- no! -

\- Is it because I'm not like before? -

\- no, it's not that! -

\- Is it Venomous or Shadowy Figure? -

\- no! -

\- So what is it?! -

Ko witnesses that his alter-ego's gaze darkened and his face lowered, heavy tears running down his white cheeks, moans coming from his mouth to stifle sobs and covers his face with his hands .

This was the second time that Tko cried in front of him, the first was when Shadowy Figure achieved his purpose and influenced Tko so that in the end he destroyed everyone in the Plaza.

Destroying Venomous was not enough, Tko was full of pain, because he had finally believed that there was someone who really appreciated him and was not afraid of his powers. Everyone has been unfair to Tko, Ko was also included because he was a jerk with him, even though he got his forgiveness for locking him up for himself was not enough; he wanted to do something good and this was the opportunity.

When the song ended Tko returned and his face was downcast but Ko did not hesitate to go to him to help him, this time would be no exception.

\- I'm scared Ko! -

Ko crossed his arms as he stared at his face scarred with pain.

\- This is not easy for me! Even though I told you that I wanted to do this now, in me there is only the fear of what happens later with me! -

-......... -

\- All I know is to destroy things and cause disaster, I don't have a backup plan and I didn't even imagine that this would happen, you traveling back in time and suddenly you appear with that maturity and grumpy adult attitude "Tko, I'll create a machine that it will separate us once and for all ", I was hoping that my own memories would come before this and I would be ready for whatever it is but it hasn't happened, look at me Ko, I don't know what to do! -

-......... -

\- When I leave here no one will receive me with open arms, nobody except you cares about me, and before you threw me into your subconscious you showed interest and concern for me ... but I ruined it because I was tired of being locked up here and I just wanted to go out and try what you did with mom or your friends -

-...... -

\- It is not easy for me that this is happening! Look at you, you have changed a lot and I do not even recognize you even though you showed me your memories and did not blame you for that! As for me I just...! -

\- ..... A child? -

\- Don't say it like that! In a way I feel like I have been left behind while you are another person but the same child who wanted to be a hero! - Tko covers his face again, he felt weak and pathetic -... When I leave here you will continue with your goal of returning to your respective time, but what about me? Is that what you want? Do you wanna get rid of me -

Tko feels her eyes burn as he cries and the tears burn his face, it was not easy for him to say what he feels because he does not like to be thought of as weak.

Ko sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, he thought carefully what he was going to say - Tko ... I do this because it was unfair that you did not have your own life, it was unfair that Venomous and Shadowy Figure created you just to follow their plan to leave the world without powers, I told you once and I will tell you again, my only regret is that you disappeared and were in my mind as a silent voice, I could not talk to you again after we joined permanently !, I do not do this to get rid of You, I do this because you also deserve to be happy -

Tko blinked at Ko's words and more tears came down.

\- ..... I don't know what awaits me out there when I get my own body, I don't know what I'll do or what will happen to me .... I'm not ready, the idea of being alone again terrifies me, my short existence only It stayed here in your mind, and you want me to have a normal life like that all of a sudden? ....-

Tko brings her forearm to his face to wipe the moisture out of his eyes.

\- .... I know you did not ask to be born, and I never believed that you would feel pressured in this way, l sorry .... I should have been more sensitive when thinking about how you would feel with this great change, it was not my intention to make you feel that way ... -

\- I want to get out of here but I don't want to be alone, you are the only one who really cared, I have no one else ... -

\- No Tko, I was also afraid of what you wanted to do later, my intention was not to force you to stay by my side and that you were suddenly the good boy, of course not, I was afraid that if I left you now I would not know where you would be in the future but then I thought that was a wish and selfish thought on my part, I want to make you happy but I don't want to hold back what you want to do with your life ... -

-......... -

\- I want to be by your side, I know it will take some time to get used to this new you but I do not want to wander around like someone lost, after discovering the past Shadowy Figure / Professor Venomous I am not willing to play his game ... you said that you needed me, well, I need you too .... -

Ko looked seriously at his alter-ego - if we unite like several years ago you may not be able to use your powers, you will be trapped in the body of a normal boy ... -

\- I don't care about that! I'll be by your side at all times! And here between us ... I think you're cooler than me ... -

\- what? That's not true -

\- Of course you do! Despite what happened to you, you did not give up, you went ahead and proved that a man like you can achieve anything, you broke the expectations of others ... -

\- I don't know Tko, my work is not exactly that of a hero, everything I do would be a scandal for others, even the villains do not believe that I am within their category, in my entire career I have been criticized, judged, booed and many more things for being in the middle and not following the speculations ... Being a hero was just a children's dream that I did not fulfill ... -

Tko gets off the bed and holds Ko's shoulders - don't you get it? Even if you say that you are not a hero and you do not comply with the traditional model of both sides, you are exceptional ....., I have seen your whole life and it is time to share it together ... also, I want to meet Erick and Roxanne for myself...-

Ko feels a small tremor in his heart, Tko's words were too many for him, it was simple to understand the situation because Tko did not want to be alone, he believed that he would abandon him to his fate but Ko was not like that, he thought about the possible results of the response he expected to receive and in the end he was surprised.

Had he been too selfish to think about what was best for Tko without having his opinion in the first place?

Ko felt like an idiot.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? -

-Totally ... And I also want to take care of my asshole father Shadowy Figure -Tko smiled a little hitting his fist against the palm of his hand making Ko laugh.

. 

Ko opened his eyes again, looked at the time on his phone and it had only been an hour. With determination he ran to the capsule, activated the codes and entered the machine.

\- together -

\- _"together"_ -

The glass door comes down and Ko waits for the machine to do the job.

He can feel the enormous current of energy go through his body, he feels the electricity invade the machine and absorb much of the energy from the tree, the temple is illuminated in its entirety and causing the capsule to have a chain reaction.

.

The energy of the tree was used on a large scale that caused a blackout in the exteriors and the surroundings, the houses were without light and the streets too, everything was dark, only people awake late at night witnessed the blown fuses.

A few minutes later ...

The capsule opens and lets out a great steam curtain, Ko comes out breathing hard, walks through the water and falls to his knees.

No one said such a process would leave him exhausted.

\- Tko? Are you okay? ...... how do you feel? -

From the capsule comes a hand trying to hold onto the edge, just like Ko, he was tired, Tko came out of the machine and suddenly feeling the water on his feet.

\- I can't believe it ..... it worked! -

Tko runs up to Ko and touches his face to see for himself that it wasn't fake-I'm here, and so are you! I finally have my own body! -

Tko wastes no time and soars flying through the air totally happy and also releases large amounts of energy throughout the place, Ko was happy for him, Tko was free as he should always have been and he also dodged a lightning that was going straight towards him .

\- Well, Shadowy will give a big surprise when she finds out that her plan went down the drain ...- Ko thinks mockingly at her twisted thought as he imagines Shadowy/Venomous on the ground and Tko hitting them until they both beg for mercy.

Ko is rammed by Tko who threw herself at him and hugging him with all his might while lifting him off the ground - thank you so much Ko! -

\- I promised you that I would free you ... -

Ko caresses the great hair of his alter-ego calmly and relaxed that everything is going well. - I think it's better to get out of here now ... -

Tko separates from him - eh? Why do you say that? -

\- because Eugene is furious -

\- What makes you think that? -

A great tremor shakes the place where they are, it was Gar's voice power from outside. - oh, right .... -

\- Quick, destroy it before they find it! -

Tko does not hesitate to obey the order and does what Ko asks him by activating his powers, with a great blow of power the machine is destroyed. The two of them dump the remaining parts into the waterfall that is nearby and connected to the sewer system.

\- AAAAHHHHHHHHH !, WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE !? -

Eugene was exploding like an erupting volcano, he witnessed the surge throughout the Plaza area and beyond the houses connected to the line.

All the cables were sparking and the outlet boxes were ablaze.

. 

\- What the heck just happened? -

Venomous wondered on the floor, he had tried to sleep but he could with the events of the last two days hovering in his head, when he got tired of rolling in his bed he got up and went to his personal bathroom to wet his face. The lights immediately began to flicker violently until the floodlights exploded.

He tried to find his way out but tripped over everything in his path, the toilet, the tub, the laundry basket.

\- I hope to get an explanation very soon -

Venomous located the door, exited the bathroom and was now trying to get out of his room. The little boyish cry of his henchman through the halls was heard approaching.

\- Boss! Boss! -

\- Fink? What are you doing up so late? -

Venomous flinched at the hard impact of his henchman against the door. Obviously no one could see.

\- Ouch ... -

Fink raises her hand to the part where she was hit.

\- Well, miss? You should be in bed right now -

\- And I was doing it! But all the energy in the factory was gone, and not only here, all that silly Plaza and the streets too -

Venomous walks to the nearest window with Fink next to him to check if it was true, and yes, if it was true.

The entire area was submerged in deep darkness. He with difficulty manages to see the figure of

El-Bow leap from side to side and ignite in flames of fury.

\- I WILL FIND THE RESPONSIBLE WHO DONE THIS! -

The great voice of Eugene shakes and shakes the whole place, it was obvious that he was not happy at all.

.

\- Eugene !, what happened? -

Carol's voice makes Gene shake like jelly, he was lucky that the woman of her dreams couldn't see his face ashamed.

Carol walks over to Eugene and places her hand on her shoulder making the man flinch.

\- Eugene, there was a power surge everywhere, what happened? -

\- I'm sure someone infiltrated the Lakewood tree and somehow the energy influenced the energy from outside, but it had to have been something extreme big to bring this to colossal proportions and affect the entire area -

\- So what are we waiting for? We have to go see if the tree is okay! 

-

Carol and Eugene go to investigate while Ko and Tko are up on the roof of the Plaza, the two of them feel the cold night wind on their skin as they watch the two adults quickly leave.

\- They will only waste time, they will not find anything - assures Tko with her fist wrapped in violent rays.

Ko watched the " _couple_ " enter the sewer, seeing them together caused only the memories of his childhood to return again, as much as he wanted to cry and fall to the ground, he could not because the tears left his eyes years ago, he only returned to cry when he lost the most important person in his life when he became a young adult.

\- ..... Let's go, our work here is over -

Ko was going to go down on his own but is held by Tko who takes them both flying through the dark night.

\- I hate walking, besides the ground is too cold for us, I'll take us flying to the camp ... -

\- flies near the trees, he is back at the window with Fink -

\- Don't worry, I don't think he have the vision of an owl to see us ... -

. 

The next morning...

Ko and Tko slept in the woods together after being apart for a long time, the two of them gathered their things and the first one went to an agency to use the huge amount of money from him.

\- and just sign here, and here and here and this house will be totally yours! -

Says the woman real estate salesperson handing over the papers to the little boy who was buying his temporary home. She was not sure at first but she changed her mind upon seeing the exuberant amount of money.

\- ready, here you go -

Ko hands the pen and copy of the owner's paper to the woman - you know, aren't you too young to buy a house and move in alone? -

\- Yes, yes I am -

-... uh, ok, enjoy your new home! - The woman says goodbye and goes out the door.

Ko looked at the place, it was large, equipped with furniture, all basic services included and best of all, he was far from the sight of others.

\- this house is amazing! -

Tko says going down the stairs and finishing going all over the place.

\- best of all, the contract respects time jumps and time travel, this house will remain ours in the future -

\- So what will we do next? What is the next step? -

\- since we are in this childish and mediocre appearance, I will find a way to obtain our normal appearance -

\- You are risking a lot, can we both return without anyone suspecting? -

\- I'll just say two things, we already changed the original timeline a lot, it's not like the silly journey of Red Action and his team Hue Troop -

\- what is the difference? -

\- in that this is my story, my life, my future, and if I feel like I can break the fourth wall and annihilate anyone with an opening or a black hole and make him or her never exist in this reality ... - ko breathes agitated at the excitement imagining such a scenario, Tko smiled at Ko's new personality that was intimidating and too scary for himself -

while it took her and her team a decade to discover that her enemies were weak to organic matter-

\- a silly and absurd war as it seems -

\- yes, so it doesn't matter if they discover something or if they ask for explanations, we get out of here and everything is normal again -

\- I have a question, if the future is already established then, is there a probability that our family will travel to this year to find us? -

Ko was stoic as a stone, he had forgotten that alternative. He knew the stubbornness of the new family members and above all the importance of them towards him.

\- it is very possible ... -

\- Great ... - Tko leans back on the couch - I predict that a conflictive temporary Odyssey full of surprises is coming ...-


End file.
